Steven Universe: King of the Monsters
by Electivecross02
Summary: The Crystal Gems have face plenty of monsters, and the one that topped all of them was Godzilla. Their first battle against him is a victory, but when SpaceGodzilla comes down to Earth, he puts the Gems under mind control, and Steven must band together the Earth monsters to defeat SpaceGodzilla, his alien minions, and the Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beast stared him down. They were inches away from each other. It stood before him; 400 feet tall, crystalized dorsal spines, and a hatred burning in it's eyes...Godzilla. Steven Universe was inches away from the face of the King of the Monsters face, who was on all fours right in front of him. Steven cried out for help, but was met with no answer. The gems were nowhere to be found, nor was anyone else. Suddenly, the dorsal spines began to glow with a strange blue energy. Steven screamed, but the monster didn't do anything. The power in its spines died down, as it let out a long, 10 second roar. Before long, Steven blacked out from shock and trauma. He woke up later on a strange island with a native tribe.

Steven: Wh-where am I?

Tribe Chief: You are on infant island.

Steven: How did I get here?

Female voices: Godzilla brought you here.

Steven looked around and saw two, foot tall women dressed in priestess clothes. Then he looked up and saw Godzilla standing over the island.

Steven: Who are you?

Women: We are the Shobijin. We know who you are. You're Steven Universe. We knew your mother, Rose Quartz. She created Mothra as the keeper of peace on the planet. Where are your friends, the Crystal Gems?

Steven: You might want to take a seat, because this story is a long one...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven and the Gems were eating fry-bits together, when a massive explosion erupted in the ocean. The Gems suddenly felt a strange presence, already knowing what it was.

Pearl: It can't be.

Garnet: After all this time, I thought we were finally rid of it.

Amethyst: I guess not.

Steven: What?

Pearl: Something you've never faced before.

Garnet: A creature of terror and menace that wants nothing more than to destroy humanity.

Amethyst: It's name is Gigantis, the fire monster.

Pearl: We actually decided on Godzilla.

Steven: How do you guys know about it?

Pearl: We first encountered it millions of years ago. It was a radioactive dinosaur that fed off the Earth's early radiation and made it a part of its essence.

Amethsyt: Basically its a glorified T-rex that breaths fire.

Garnet: Actually it's a concentrated beam of nuclear energy, which is _not _fire.

Amethyst: Whatever.

Steven: Where is it now?

Garnet: As far as I know, it's miles out in the Pacific ocean. You need to find a place to hide. We can handle Godzilla ourselves.

Steven found an underground shelter where the people were relocated. When Godzilla made landfall, the Gems met him head on, all grew to immense size and charged at Godzilla from three different directions. Amethyst got on all fours and grew spikes from all over her back and Garnet grew wing membranes over her hands. Godzilla jumped over them, causing them to crash into each other. Pearl jumped at Godzilla, but was thrown towards a building. She jumped off the building towards the monster, Godzilla caught her and dropped her on Amethyst's spikes. Amethyst shook her off and tucked into a ball, rolling into Godzilla's chest while Garnet flew into his head. Pearl kicked Amethyst at Godzilla while she was in ball form, and Godzilla smacked her at Garnet with his tail, sending them crashing into the mountain there house was on. Pearl charged at Godzilla and he threw her head first into the mountain leaving all the gems in a single pile. Godzilla roared in victory and prepared to destroy them with his atomic breath, when he heard a whistle.

Steven: Hey ugly!

Steven had a Laser Light cannon aimed at Godzilla. It fired a round into Godzilla's mouth, rendering him unconscious.

Garnet: Steven. You saved us.

Amethyst: Way to go. Lets take this big guy back where he belongs.

The gems morphed into helicopters and carried Godzilla back to the ocean. Meanwhile, in space, a large crystal appeared and morphed into one Godzilla's most powerful enemies, SpaceGodzilla.

_SpaceGodzilla: I have returned._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just 4 days after the battle with Godzilla did problems began to arise. Beach city was being attacked frequently by different monsters. First, Anguirus, then Rodan, then King Caesar. The gems were waiting in the house for the next attack.

Steven: Godzilla is a little bit more popular than we thought. All these monsters want to take his place. Thanks to the light cannon we were able to defend for sometime.

Garnet: We need to be better prepared for the next monster attack.

Pearl: Who knows what could be next.

In outer space, SpaceGodzilla was nearing Earth, intent on finding three magic crystal beings.

_SG: I am coming for you, Gems. Your power will soon be mine to control, and this world will be mine. _

He landed on Monster Island, the place he landed on at the beginning of his conquest. There, he began to construct a crystal fortress and called down his alien allies: King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, and Orga.

_SG: Now for the power of the gem humanoids._

SpaceGodzilla floated to Beach City and began causing massive destruction to get the Gems' attention.

Steven: It's Godzilla again! He looks more crystal-ish.

Pearl: Get the cannon.

The Gems got the cannon and prepared to fire, when SpaceGodzilla held his hand up and let out a telepathic wave. The Gems, excluding Steven, began grasping their heads in pain.

Steven: What's happening? Guys?

After a few seconds of convulsions, the Gems gained blank expressions on their faces. SpaceGodzilla roared at them, and they approached Steven with their weapons drawn.

Steven: Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst?

The three of them attacked Steven, with Steven's only defense being to run from the them. He tripped and fell with the Gems just inches away.

Steven: What's wrong with you guys? Why are you doing this? What did that thing do to you? You have to snap out of it!

Garnet raised her fist into the air and brought it down on Steven. Just as it was about to reach him, his father came in with his golf club, and smacked Garnet upside the head, knocking her back.

Steven: Dad!

Greg: Steven! Get out of here! Run! I'll hold them off!

Steven: Dad, no! They'll kill you!

Greg: Better me than you! Now go!

Steven couldn't leave. He couldn't leave his father to die.

Greg: I'm not gonna ask you again! GO! You can save them later.

Steven finally ran into the city, away from SpaceGodzilla and the Gems. Greg was doing his best to hold off the magical Gem beings, until finally Pearl impaled him through his back, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, Steven was still wandering into the city with no clue on where to go or what to do. Everyone in the city was gone, due to being stuck in the fallout shelter. Suddenly, Steven felt a blast of air from behind him. He turned around to find Godzilla standing right there. He was terrified, as he knew this was his last moment on Earth. The spines on Godzilla's back began to glow with atomic energy, but died down as he unleashed a powerful roar for 10 seconds. Steven, being unable to handle such power at close range, fainted from shock and trauma. Godzilla picked him up and carried him out to sea. He dropped him on Infant Island, where he awoke around the native people.

XX

Steven: And that's how I got here. The Gems are being controlled by that crystal Godzilla.

Shobijin: That's SpaceGodzilla. He can control and manipulate crystals. That's how he took control of your friends. He seeks only to destroy the defenders of the Earth so he can control this planet for himself.

Steven: That's why Godzilla brought me here. He knew the planet was under attack and there was no reason to cause more destruction.

Shobijin: Your mother wouldn't have wanted this.

Steven: You said you knew her because of her creating a peacekeeper named Mothra. Where is Mothra?

The Shobijin looked into their island and began singing their iconic song:

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Tasukete yo te yobeba_

_Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni_

_Yate kuru_

_Mamorigami_

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Yasasishasae wasure_

_Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai_

_Ai no uta_

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dongan kasakuyan indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu_

From the center of the island, Mothra awoke and flew to the edge of the island where the Shobijin, Godzilla and Steven were.

Steven: There she is.

Shobijin: Mothra and Godzilla are friends from a long time ago. She helped him defeat the evil dragon King Ghidorah, and helped him defeat Gigan and Kaiser Ghidorah, the most powerful monster in the universe. She told him to bring you here.

Steven: Wow. Why me?

Shobijin: Because you will lead them in an attack on SpaceGodzilla.

Steven: Wait a minute. I thought Mothra was a peacekeeper, not a warrior.

Shobijin: She only fights if she has to. Right now she has to.

Steven: Why do I have to lead the attack? Why do you need me? What do I have that you don't?

Shobijin: Something that nobody in the world has. The power to talk to the can use them to defeat SpaceGodzilla.

Steven: I can talk to them? How?

Shobijin: You must speak to them through your mind. Concentrate.

Steven focused as hard as he could on Godzilla.

_Steven: Hello?_

_Godzilla: Hello._

Steven: Woah! I just talked to Godzilla!

Shobijin: With this power, you can lead these monsters on an attack on SpaceGodzilla's fortress.

From around the water, rose Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Varan, and Baragon.

Steven: These are all mine?

Shobijin: Yes. Now go, and defeat SpaceGodzilla!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steven Universe rallied the monsters together for an attack on SpaceGodzilla's fortress on Monster Island, where he had the Crystal Gems under his control. On Steven's side, he had Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Baragon, Varan, and King Caesar. On SpaceGodzilla's side, he had Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, and Orga. Steven was on Godzilla's shoulder, and the Shobijin were inside Mothra's body.

Steven: Here's the plan. SpaceGodzilla has a monster group of his own, but without the Gems, he is outnumbered. We need to figure out how he controls them, then shut it down.

Waiting for them at SpaceGodzilla's fortress was his monster group, spearheaded by the Crystal Gems.

Steven: I'll keep them occupied. You figure out where he gets his power from.

Godzilla placed him on the ground in front of the fortress. SpaceGodzilla got the Gems to shrink down to Steven'a size to attack him. It was at that point that Steven noticed the source of SpaceGodzilla's power, the Crystals on his shoulders.

Steven: Rodan! Mothra! Hold SpaceGodzilla's arms! Anguirus! Roll into those crystals!

Rodan and Mothra grabbed his arms and pulled them outward, then Anguirus tucked into a ball and smashed into his crystals, cracking them, but not destroying them. Suddenly the Gems snapped out of their trance and returned to reality.

Garnet: Steven?

Pearl: What's going on? Where are we?

Amethyst: I think we just got brainwashed and back again.

Steven: Guys! Your back!

The gems looked up and noticed the monsters battling with the aliens. King Ghidorah fought Rodan and Mothra, Orga fought Anguirus, Gigan battled Varan and Baragon, Megalon fought King Caesar and SpaceGodzilla battled Godzilla. Rodan and Mothra repeatedly smashed into Ghidorah through flight, Anguirus was ricocheting off Orga, Gigan was being hit by Baragon's fire breath and Varan picked him up and dropped him from the sky. King Caesar took Megalon's lightning beams and launched them back. He then kicked him in the body then threw him into the water.

Pearl: Steven, what's going on?

Steven: The monsters are helping me defeat SpaceGodzilla.

Garnet: Who?

Steven: Long Story that there's no time for. The monsters need help.

The alien monsters were soon forced into a retreat. King Ghidorah and Gigan flew back into space with Orga inside his spaceship. Megalon tunneled back into the ground. SpaceGodzilla was on his own. He had one more trick up his sleeve. He called down the most powerful monsters in the universe, Destoroyah and Kaiser Ghidorah. He entrapped the gems and the monsters in a crystal prison, leaving Steven. The Crystal prison absorbed all the monsters' energy and placed the power into Steven and he grew to SpaceGodzilla's size.

Garnet: What is he doing?

Pearl: He wants to fight Steven at his best so he can humiliate him.

Amethyst: Well that's not fair. It's three against one. Not to mention those are Godzilla's strongest enemies!

The three monsters attacked the super size Steven Universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven Universe attacked the three super monsters, SpaceGodzilla, Kaiser Ghidorah,and Destoroyah. SpaceGodzilla launched crystals at Steven, which he quickly moved out of the way of. Steven fired an energy ray of all of the monsters combined energy attacks at Kaiser Ghidorah. Ghidorah countered with his gravity beams, colliding with Steven's beam. The three beams over powered the single beam and Steven was blasted into a crystal. SpaceGodzilla made the crystal throw Steven off then he slammed his shoulder crystal into Steven's back, leaving him in a state of frozen shock. Kaiser Ghidorah picked him up with his gravity beams, then dropped him on crystals made by SpaceGodzilla. Destoroyah then flew over and blasted it apart with his micro-oxygen beam. Kaiser Ghidorah walked over Steven's body and picked him up by his three mouths. He then began sucking life power from Steven's body. He struggled to pull himself free, but his struggle slowly came to an end as the life faded slowly from his eyes. The gems and monsters watched in horror as their great defender slowly died. Just as the last bit of life was absorbed, the gems broke free of their prison, grew to enormous size, then smashed the heads of Kaiser Ghidorah off of Steven. Garnet pulled off one head, Pear cut off the other, then Amethyst sliced the other vertically in half. The whole body fell as limp as Steven's.

Pearl: Steven! Wake up!

Amethyst: Don't die on us! Get up!

SpaceGodzilla locked all of them in a prison once again, and this time, absorbed all of the gems' powers. He pulled Garnet's gauntlets, Pearl's spear, and Amethyst's whip all at once. He then let out a loud roar everywhere. Soon, the largest monster army of all time gathered around monster island, consisting of Titanosaurus, Biolantte, Megaguirus, Destoroyah, Hedorah, Kumonga, 3 Kamacuras, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Orga, Megalon, Manda, and Battra.

_SG: Now my warriors. ALL MONSTERS ATTACK!_

All the monsters traveled all over the world to attack all of Earths locations. The end of humanity had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Gems and the monsters were lock in a Crystal prison, with no strength to break free, and Steven seemingly dead at their feet.

Garnet: I guess this is the end. Steven's dead. We don't have any power, and we're stuck in here. Now the world is just one big firing range.

Suddenly, a crystal wall was blown apart, and from the ashes, moved forth a mechanical army. There was Kiryu, Moguera, MechaGodzilla 1 and 2, Jet Jaguar, and Mecha-King Ghidorah.

Moguera: Come with us if you want to live.

The robots grabbed the Gems, Steven's body and the flightless monsters, as everyone flew to an undisclosed location. It was a secret hangar where hundreds of workers were working on different machines. They dropped the monsters and Steven's body in a large, open area outside the base.

Pearl: Why did you bring us here?

Girl: Because I told them to.

The girl turned around and revealed herself to be Connie.

Amethyst: Connie? What are you doing here.

Connie: My dad got a job as a guard here, and I got an internship. Welcome to the GDF headquarters. Where is Steven's body?

Moguera: In the monster containment area with Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Varan, Baragon, Anguirus, and King Caesar.

Connie: There's still time to save Steven. Then, we can extract the powers from him and give them back to the monsters. The monsters can then help us stop the planetary attack.

They walked out to the containment area where the monsters were huddled around Steven's body.

Connie: Mecha-King Ghidorah! Use your shock cables to restart Steven's heart!

Mecha-King Ghidorah flew on Steven's body and attached his shock cables to his chest. They sent an electric charge that restarted his heart. His eyes slowly opened and saw everything around him.

Steven: What happened? Last thing I remember was the fight. Connie? What are you doing here? Can someone please tell me what's going on?

The gems told him about the GDF, the robots, Connie, and the planetary attack.

Connie: We need to extract your powers so we can mount a defense.

She pulled out an empty syringe and extracted the energy of the monsters, making Steven return to normal size. She placed the syringe in each monster and the blood matched itself up with the monsters DNA, giving them their powers back.

Connie: We need to mobilize all the monsters and Mecha units to defeat the monster incursions.

They moved to a room with a map of the planet, showing the locations of all the monsters. The monsters were rampaging all over the planet. King Ghidorah was in Tokyo, Kumonga was in Osaka, the 3 Kamacuras were in Paris, Destoroyah was in LA, Titanosaurus was in Sydney, Megaguirus was in Hong Kong, Orga was in Rio de Janeiro, Megalon was in Honolulu, Gigan was in Moscow, Manda was in Mumbai, Biolantte was in London, Hedorah was in New York, and Battra was in Egypt.

Connie: As you can see, we're faced with a global scale disaster. We're prepared to deploy your monsters and our Mecha units. Are you ready?

Steven: I guess so.

They sent Rodan to fight King Ghidorah, Baragon to fight Kumonga, Varan to fight the 3 Kamacuras, Kiryu to fight Destoroyah, Moguera to fight Titanosaurus, Mecha-King Ghidorah to fight Megaguirus, Anguirus to fight Orga, King Caesar to fight Megalon, MechaGodzilla 2 to fight Gigan, Jet Jaguar to fight Manda, MechaGodzilla to fight Biolantte, Godzilla to fight Hedorah, and Mothra to fight Battra. The fate of the earth hung in the balance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The monsters were sent into a massive battle. First, Rodan attacked King Ghidorah in Tokyo. He flew around the airborne Ghidorah at hypersonic speed in circles. This caused a tornado to form temporarily, sending the dragon flying out of control, then crashing into a skyscraper. He quickly recovered and blasted Rodan with his gravity beams. Rodan weaved through the three beams and slammed into Ghidorah. He them picked him up, flew high into the air, then flew him directly into the ground. He blasted all there of his heads apart with a uranium beam swipe, destroying Ghidorah entirely.

Baragon went into Osaka to battle Kumonga. Kumonga shot webs at Baragon's face, which he burned off with his fire breath. He lunged at the spider and tackled it to the ground, but the spider punctured him with its poison tipped legs and threw him away. As soon as Kumonga recovered, he looked around to find Baragon had disappeared. Suddenly, Baragon burst from the ground beneath the spider and stabbed it with his horn. He then shot a blast of fire breath through the whole and caused the entire spider to explode. Kumonga was destroyed.

Varan was sent into Paris to battle the 3 Kamacuras. He was surrounded by all three of them. He tucked into a ball, using the line of spikes on his back as a weapon. He rolled into one Kamacuras, slicing it entirely in half. He glided over another causing a wind blast and knocking it back. He then ripped its head off with a bite attack. He looked around to find the third Kamacuras had disappeared. He checked everywhere around him. Suddenly, the mantis popped out of a small forest near the city, revealing to have color changing camouflage abilities. He lunged at Varan and started cutting him up with its mandibles. Varan grabbed him and threw him into a power line, electrocuting him and then killing him. All 3 Kamacuras were dead.

Kiryu was sent to battle Destoroyah in LA. He unlocked and prepared all his weapons. He fired a barrage of missles and lasers at Destoroyah, but to no avail. He pulled out an energy sword from his wrist, and Destoroyah pulled out a laser sword from the horn on his head, resulting in a sword battle between the two. Kiryu got a shot in on Destoroyah's horn, cutting off its laser sword power. Destoroyah fired a micro-oxygen beam at Kiryu, but was ineffective, due to Kiryu not having to breath. Kiryu had one last trick up his sleeve. He opened up the panels over his chest and charged an orb of blue energy. It fired into Destoroyah, freezing him in solid ice, which then caused him to collapse into a pile of ice under his own body mass. Destoroyah was no more.

Moguera was sent to Sydney to fight Titanosaurus. Moguera attacked Titanosaurus with his eye lasers, chest laser, drill beams, spiral grenades, emp shocks, spark blasts, and missiles. Titanosaurus was being torn to pieces, but Moguera soon ran out of ammunition. Titanosaurus attacked by biting at Moguera's neck and throwing him into a building. He then extended the flaps on his tail, and started creating a heavy wind storm. Moguera recovered and kicked his treads into overdrive and fought the currents of the wind. He finally pushed through and impaled Titanosaurus with his drill hands. He then drilled into Titanosaurus's neck with his drill nose and decapitated him. Titanosaurus was dead.

Mecha-King Ghidorah was sent to battle Megaguirus in Hong Kong. He grabbed him with his shock cables, sending an electric shock to Megaguirus. He then started blasting her with his gravity beams and missiles. Megaguirus moved out of the way and blasted past Mecha-King Ghidorah, sending out an EMP wave, short circuiting Mecha-King Ghidorah. Luckily, the biological parts of Ghidorah still functioned, allowing him to still move and fire two gravity beams instead of three. He blasted Megaguirus, and she absorbed the energy with her stinger. This allowed her to fire her own gravity beam. They collided gravity beams and locked in a beam battle. Ghidorah over powered the giant insect, and blasted it to pieces. Megaguirus was dead.

Anguirus was sent to Rio to battle Orga. Anguirus tucked into a ball and crashed into Orga, ricocheting off of him and then into a building, then back into Orga. Orga grabbed Anguirus out of the air. He threw him into the Christ the Redeemer statue. He then blasted him with a spiral beam from hid side. It hit Anguirus in the side, flipping him over. Orga attempted to smash him in the gut with a punch attack. Anguirus rolled away at the last second and smashed his spikes into Orga's head, toppling him over and causing his head to be flattened into the ground. Orga was done.

King Caesar was sent to Honolulu to battle Megalon. He unleashed a combo of kicks and punches and threw Megalon to the ocean. Megalon fired a barrage of napalm bombs. He fired a lightning beam, which King Caesar reflected through his eyes. He absorbed sunlight rays through his eyes, then fired two rays of heat through his eyed, hitting Megalon in his body. Megalon drilled into the ground and popped out under Caesar and drilled into his back. Thankfully, the rock armor, kept him protected. He took Megalon, pulled off his drill hand, then stabbed it into Megalon's eye. Megalon was destroyed.

MechaGodzilla 2 was sent to Moscow to battle Gigan. He fired off all the weapons in his arsenal: Megabuster rays, eye lasers, missiles, plasma grenades, and electric shock waves. Gigan got nearly shredded apart. He countered with a clusterbeam attack, which only took off small chips of MechaGodzilla 2's diamond armor. MechaGodzilla 2 merged with another large machine to convert to Super MechaGodzilla. He fired a barrage of lasers and heat beams, causing Gigan's cluster beam to malfunction. He ran close to Super MechaGodzilla and started cutting him up with his chest buzzsaw. He cut off one arm with his bladed hand and impaled Super MechaGodzilla with the other. The mechanical Dino had one more trick up his sleeve. He activated a self destruct device, resulting in a large explosion which annihilated both Gigan and Super MechaGodzilla.

Jet Jaguar was sent to fight Manda in Mumbai. He grew to Godzilla's size and attacked the giant serpent. The creature attempted to strangle the large robot, but Jet Jaguar grew to such and enormous size, that Manda was ripped to pieces. Manda was dead.

MechaGodzilla was sent to London to fight Biolantte. The giant plant monster entangled MechaGodzilla in her vines, and spit her acid sap at the machine. He flew into the air and forced the monster to release her grip. He landed back down and unleashed a barrage of missiles, lasers, and fire breath. This negatively affected Biolantte's growth, causing her to lose some size and stability. She attacked with her acid sap again, but MechaGodzilla spun his head around to create a reflector shield which bounced the acid attack back to Biolantte. This completely disintegrated he head causing her whole body to fall apart. Biolantte was dead.

Godzilla was sent to New York to battle Hedorah. The giant goo monster flew over Godzilla, leaving behind a mist of acid and firing his eye lasers at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the giant monster, bringing it down to earth. He smacked it back with a tail attack, and the creature responded by wrapping it's whole body around Godzilla. Godzilla unleashed a nuclear pulse which completely annihilated all of Hedorah's body. There was nothing left of Hedorah.

Finally, Mothra was sent to Egypt to fight Battra. The both clashed at each other with wing slices. The consistently fired beams of energy at each other, but neither could land a hit. Battra finally got Mothra to a good position and fired an energy beam. Mothra sent out her scales whitch blocked the attack and floated to Battra. The scales entrapped his whole body, causing him to go blind, suffocate and then fall from the weight of the scales. Mothra flew over him and blasted him to pieces with her antenna beam. Battra was destroyed.

All of SpaceGodzilla's monsters were destroyed and defeated. At the GDF headquarters, Steven and the Crystal Gems celebrated for the saving of the earth.

Steven: They did it! They beat the monsters!

Garnet: We still have one more monster to defeat.

Connie: SpaceGodzilla. His fortress has been located in Madagascar. We need to rally all the monsters to defeat SpaceGodzilla.

Steven: Then lets go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Steven Universe, the Crystal Gems, and Connie had rallied a monster and robot army to battle SpaceGodzilla. They flew to his fortress on Madagascar. There he had no other monsters. It was just him and his 12 other monster enemies. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He floated into the air for a while, and suddenly, all the crystals disappeared as the energy flowed into his body, causing him to grow immensely and gain fire patterns all over his body. He attacked the 12 monsters and was dispatching with them easily, thanks to the powers of the Crystal gems. He used the gauntlets, spear, and whip in tandem with each other as he kept the other monsters at bay.

Garnet: He's stronger than ever now! We need something bigger to destroy him.

Connie: I think I know something. Moguera! Take us back to base!

Moguera grabbed Steven and Connie and flew them back to the GDF base. SpaceGodzilla continued his attack. He used his telekinesis to blast back Varan and Baragon. He used an emp wave to stun the robots temporarily. He kept Rodan and Mothra to the ground with his corona beam. He finally got the Crystal gems where he wanted them. He raised his fist into the air, ready to destroy them, when suddenly, he heard a deep horn sound. He looked behind him to see something get lifted in via helicopter. It was a giant, dark blue robot with a yellow visor, a nuclear powered heart and a humanoid form. Inside of it's head were Steven and Connie, minds linked together via the drift.

Steven: What do you call this thing, Connie?

Connie: Gypsy Danger.

* * *

**Weren't expecting a little Pacific Rim were you? Will Connie and Steven defeat SpaceGodzilla? Or is the world doomed to the tyranny of this monster?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steven and Connie were piloting the giant Gypsy Danger, a mark 3 Jaeger built to kill monsters like SpaceGodzilla. They were linked inside via the drift, which melded their minds together with their memories, emotions and thoughts. They were one with the Jaeger. One side calibrated to Steven's left hemisphere, while the other side calibrated to Connie's right hemisphere. Steven raised his right hand and Connie raised her left hand. On the Jaeger, the machine slammed one fist into it's other open palm.

Steven: Let's take him down!

The Jaeger charged forth, arms and legs unlocking for increased flexibility. SpaceGodzilla levitated forward at high speeds charging into the machine. Gypsy flew into the air and slammed it's fist into SpaceGodzilla's head. It delivered a right hook, then a left hook, then a double fisted overhead slam. SpaceGodzilla launched Gypsy back and used his Corona Beam on he Jaeger, blasting a small hole in its side.

Connie: We've got a beam too! Plasma Cannon!

_Left plasma cannon activating..._

The left hand of Gypsy Danger shifted into an energy gun as it charged a round of plasma. It fired right into SpaceGodzilla's chest, making it roar in pain. The energy from the crystals allowed him to recover quickly. He pulled out the Gems weapons and attacked. He grabbed one arm with Amethyst's whip, pulled it closer with the strength of Garnet's gauntlets, and tried to stab it with Pearl's spear. The Jaeger sidestepped the attacked and kneed the monster in the stomach, making it release it's grip. Gypsy grabbed SpaceGodzilla's head and punched it multiple times.

Steven: Elbow Rocket!

_Right elbow rocket engaged..._

The elbow on Gypsy's right arm opened up revealing a rocket. It propelled the fist forth, slamming into SpaceGodzilla's face. The energy continued to glow on his crystals as he quickly recovered.

Steven: Sword!

_Right chain sword deployed..._

The right arm slid open and revealed a chained obsidian steel blade which linked together to form a sword. He slashed away at SpaceGodzilla's body, leaving a number of scars on his stomach. They quickly regenerated thanks to the crystals on his shoulders.

Steven: This isn't working. We need to blow the crystals on his shloulders.

Connie: Right! Plasma cannons!

The hands on Gypsy shifted into Plasma Cannons. They both aimed and fired rounds into SpaceGodzilla's crystals, making him shrink back to normal size and lose the burn marks on his body. Realizing he was outnumbered and overpowered, he swam into the ocean and retreated to the depths.

Steven: Where did he go?

Connie: Forget it. He lost his power and has no allies left. We won. But he'll be back. When he comes back, I have a few other Jaegers to kick his butt with.

Garnet: That thing still has our power. We can't do anything until we get it back.

Steven: And we will get it back. I promise.

Amethyst: Good thing this is finally over.

The monsters were returned to monster island, which was free of crystals and was habitable for all of them. The remaining GDF machines were brought back to the hangars and everyone celebrated SpaceGodzilla's defeat.

Deep in the ocean, using the last bit of his strength, SpaceGodzilla opened a portal to another world, where strange aliens with glowing features were getting created.

_SG: Steven Universe, your time will soon be done! For I have the Crystal beings' power, and with it, I shall conquer the world again! And with this alien army I shall have the planet! __These Kaiju will be an unstoppable force!_

___THE END_


End file.
